The drama group has $90$ minutes to practice two scenes. They want to practice the pirate scene $4$ times, and each time takes $13$ minutes. The mermaid scene takes $7$ minutes. How many full times can the group practice the mermaid scene?
Explanation: We can multiply to find how long it takes to practice the pirate scene $4$ times. $13$ $13$ $13$ $13$ total minutes practicing pirate scene minutes per pirate scene practice $4\times {13}={52}$ The group will practice the pirate scene for ${52}$ minutes. If we subtract the ${52}$ minutes from the total, we will know how much time is left. $90$ $52$ total minutes minutes practicing pirate scene minutes for practicing mermaid scene ${90}-{52} = 38}$ There will be $38}$ minutes left to practice the mermaid scene. We can divide to see how many times the group can practice the mermaid scene. $38$ $7$ $7$ $7$ $7$ $7$ minutes for practicing mermaid scene ? practices for 7 minutes each minutes left over $38} \div {7} = {5} \text{ R }{3}$ The group has time for ${5}$ full times with ${3}$ minutes left over. That is not enough time to practice the scene one more time. The group can practice the mermaid scene ${5}$ full times.